


Revenge of the Fashion Victim

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You made the choice to dress like a circus freak. Live with the consequences."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Fashion Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five. Sequel to "Fashion Victim"  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 017: Brown

"You have to walk ahead of me."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Please. Give me a break."

Brian adjusted the cuffs on his impeccable chocolate brown jacket. Prada, of course. "You made the choice to dress like a circus freak. Live with the consequences."

Justin sighed. Then he turned, tossed his bag and tackled Brian to the floor. "Look at this guy!" he shouted. "He's with someone wearing purple pants!"

"Justin! Get the fuck off--"

"He's IN LOVE with someone who wears PURPLE PANTS!"

He felt Brian chuckle against his collarbone. "I'm burning them when we get home."

"Fuck me first."


End file.
